


Life in Love

by badgerterritory



Series: Life in Transition [2]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Trans Bisexual Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerterritory/pseuds/badgerterritory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginnings of Hawke's various relationships (and a few ends, too.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life in Love

The first relationship Hawke found in Kirkwall was with Athenril. They’d been working for her for a month when Hawke pinned her to a wall and kissed her. She couldn’t help herself around the elf; Athenril was simply gorgeous and if Hawke got horny, well, she had someone to help her out.

The first time it happened, Hawke was in the Hanged Man celebrating after one of her more successful jobs. She was drunk, and Athenril walked in and sat on her lap. “You’ve been flirting with me all week,” she said shortly. “Buy me a drink before I fire you.”

Hawke laughed and did as she ordered, and even though Athenril only got tipsy, it was enough that she followed Hawke when she got up.

Hawke was the one who took it outside. She passed the prostitute that always hovered near the Hanged Man (giving her a wink as they went) and pulled Athenril into an alley. They started kissing, and Athenril pressed Hawke into the wall.

They didn’t kiss long. “I’m too sober,” Athenril said, “and if we aren’t going to fuck, this is sort of useless. Show up tomorrow, hangover or not.”

Hawke did, of course. She was a professional, after all.

They made out many more times during her tenure in Athenril’s employ, always stopping short of sex because of Hawke’s insecurities. After her year was up, and Athenril tried to force Hawke, she decided to move on completely from Athenril and never speak to her again. But that left her craving companionship with no one to be with, so she turned to the Blooming Rose. The first two visits were on her own, leaving behind Carver and their new friend Varric, simply looking at the girls and trying to figure out which one would be best.

And that was when she saw Serendipity.

She watched the elf, at first. Eventually, Serendipity watched Hawke back. When she approached, she spoke with a deep, feminine voice, with a trained smile designed to be seductive. “I didn’t know there were any other women like me around here. What’s your name, honey?”

"Hawke," she said quietly. "You’re Serendipity, right? I’ve heard about you."

Serendipity chuckled. “You have, have you? Well, why don’t we talk about it in my room over a handful of coins?”

Hawke didn’t protest. She let Serendipity lead her into a bedroom. When the door closed, they kissed, and Serendipity dropped Hawke’s robes quickly. “They’re pretty big,” Serendipity said, cupping Hawke’s breasts. “Impressive.”

"Good genes and I started a while ago," Hawke rasped. Hands on her body was the definition of heaven, but there was a tight coil of anxiety starting to wind itself in her stomach. "Can you… slow down?"

Serendipity smirked. “Shy, are you? Okay, sweetheart, we can do this at whatever pace you want.” Hawke found herself pulled to the bed, and they were kissing again, Serendipity’s hand stroking her side. Eventually Hawke started pulling at Serendipity’s corset, and it fell away to reveal soft breasts that Hawke couldn’t help but lean down to kiss. She was still anxious, but Serendipity’s soft moan and the way she arched, one hand going into Hawke’s hair to kiss her as the other gently pinched her nipple, it helped her relax.

From there, things progressed well. They figured out that Hawke preferred receiving over giving, and that Hawke adored Serendipity’s chest. The next month saw Hawke giving many sovereigns to the Blooming Rose, wanting to be with Serendipity as much as possible. Mostly they had sex, but sometimes they talked, forming an easy friendship that helped Hawke be more comfortable with the sex.

The night before the Deep Roads expedition was due to leave, Hawke went to the Blooming Rose to see Serendipity one last time before she left for several weeks. But when she asked about her, Viveka simply said, “She’s busy.”

Hawke sighed and accepted it, and left for home.

Then it was the Deep Roads, where all Hawke had to think about between fights was Serendipity. She didn’t know why her friend was refusing to see her, unless Serendipity had feelings for her. Hawke certainly didn’t have feelings for Serendipity, except for an exceptional sexual preference for her, who was wonderful. Sexually speaking.

After Bartrand’s betrayal, and coming home to find Carver leaving to become a templar, there was a huge flurry of activity. Hawke had much to occupy herself with, the most important of which was finding a name for herself. She’d gone by Hawke for a long time, since that was all she needed, but if she was going to get a Hightown estate, she needed an actual name. After much thinking, she decided on Grace, and the old Amell estate soon belonged to Grace Hawke.

With matters of the estate settled, Hawke moved on to other things. She met with the Qunari again, met with her friends, and it took months for her to get enough free time to go to the Blooming Rose.

Serendipity was in the main room, smiling tightly at the seneschal as he said something, then laughing the most obviously fake laugh Hawke had ever heard. When she caught sight of Hawke, though, she stopped completely, set down the wine glass in her hand and made her way over. “It’s been a long time,” Serendipity greeted with a soft smile. “I hear you’re respectable now, Lady Hawke. If only they knew how often you come to the brothel.”

Hawke laughed. “I’ve missed you a lot, Serendipity. Think you could break free long enough to help me out?”

Serendipity sighed. “Sorry, sweetheart. Much as I like you, one of the girls accused me of getting… overly attached to you. Even if it wasn’t true, well, Madame Lusine won’t let you buy my services again.” Serendipity kissed Hawke on the lips. “Maybe I’ll come by on my rest day. I know where your estate is, after all.”

Hawke nodded even though they both knew it was an empty promise. An incredibly satisfying relationship coming to a close. She pulled Serendipity close for one last kiss, not giving a damn who was watching or what they thought, and then went back to her estate.

After that was a series of confusing flirtations with Anders, Fenris, Isabela, and Merrill. Fenris was the first one to come to Hawke’s estate and kiss her, boldly, right in front of the fireplace. She gasped quietly and wrapped her legs around him, pressing her erection against his hips. Whatever problems he had with her were lost in the kiss, as he put her on top of the writing desk and pulled open her robe. She mumbled, “Not here. My room.”

Immediately, Fenris carried her up and to her bed. He let her lead after that, let her climb onto him, the metal of his gauntlets digging into her hips after she took off just enough to fuck him.

It was a week after that that she had sex with Anders for the first time, in much the same way. Except for the fact that she let him lead, let him take and lose control, adoring the way he put all his frustration into pounding into her.

She fucked both of them several times, and together twice, over the next two weeks. After one threesome, she dragged herself up to the Keep and into Aveline’s office, collapsing into a chair. She waited until Aveline was finished addressing one of her guards about materials to the uniform to sigh heavily. Aveline didn’t respond, so Hawke sighed again. Aveline sighed and looked up. “What is it, Hawke?”

"I just had sex," she said, sounding more petulant that she’d intended. "Anders and Fenris. They’re so good to me, you know. Certainly more open with their feelings for me than Isabela and Merrill are."

Aveline raised an eyebrow. “I hope this is going somewhere, Hawke. Because if you’re just here to brag about your sex life, I’ll have a guard escort you back to your estate.”

Hawke yawned. “No, you wouldn’t do that, I’d seduce your guard and you wouldn’t get them back for ages.” She smiled wickedly at Aveline’s sigh. “I don’t know, I guess I just don’t know which of them I want. They’re both great for sex, but I can’t see myself with either of them long-term. I don’t really feel anything for them, you know?”

Aveline shrugged. “Then tell them that, Hawke. You’re making this more complicated than it has to be. Just tell Anders and Fenris that you’re using them for their bodies and find someone you love. Have you been back to the Blooming Rose lately? That woman you used to visit all the time? Serenity, was it?”

"Serendipity. And I’m not allowed to see her anymore. Lusine’s probably afraid all her whores will run away if they meet someone they like enough." Hawke laughed bitterly. "She was just a friend, anyhow. Kind of like how I feel about Fenris and Anders now, but with a monetary transaction. I don’t know, maybe I could seduce Merrill. She’s cute."

Aveline frowned and her disapproval was clear in her tone when she said, “I don’t think that’s a good idea, Hawke. She’s… you know.”

"But she’s cute," Hawke said with a playful pout. "And who are my other options? Isabela? You?" Hawke paused, looking up and down Aveline’s body, trying to look past the armor to the warrior’s figure beyond it. "Are you available, actually?"

"No," Aveline said firmly. "I’m not. Go seduce Merrill if you want, then. See if she’s a better fit than your men."

Hawke considered making an innuendo, but decided not to. Instead she just thanked Aveline and grinned at her as she left, using her staff as a walking stick. The walk from the Keep to Merrill’s home in the alienage was long enough to consider her course of action. That consideration led to her kissing Merrill as soon as she stepped inside.

Since fortune was on Hawke’s side, Isabela was present too, and she arched a delicate eyebrow at Hawke and Merrill, who was blushing and touching her lips. “Feeling excited, are we? Should I help you out with that, then?”

Hawke, feeling exceptionally bold and suddenly horny again despite the thorough fucking that morning, put an arm around Merrill and said, “Only if Merrill comes along.”

"I’ve got no problem with that. Do you, kitten?" Both women looked at Merrill, who just meekly shook her head. Isabela grinned. "I’ll grab my bag of tricks and meet you two at your estate, then."

As soon as Isabela left, Hawke bumped her hip into Merrill. “Do you really not mind, Merrill?”

The immediate answer was a shake of her head. “I like you,” Merrill said. “A l-lot. And I like Isabela, too. So this is a good situation. But… I thought you were with Fenris?”

"And Anders," Hawke said cheerfully. "Both of them, this morning. And they’re exciting enough, sexually. But I can’t see myself building a life with them."

Merrill’s lips pursed. It was so cute, Hawke began leaning in… “But you can see yourself building a life with me, I suppose? That’s why you came here?”

"That’s what I came to find out," Hawke confirmed. "Let’s see if we’re sexually compatible, though." She kissed Merrill’s ear and whispered, "I hope Isabela has something for you to shove up my ass, because I’m looking forward to see how you fuck me." Without waiting for Merrill to regain her bearings, Hawke pulled her outside and started walking back to her estate. Merrill’s footsteps were uneven at first, but steadied as they reached the market.

Isabela was waiting for them when they got back to Hightown, impatiently tapping her foot in front of the fireplace. The others were all gone, presumably at Isabela’s warning. Hawke led the way to her bedroom, and Isabela held out a bag and emptied it onto the bed. Toys of all shapes and materials fell out.

"Well," Merrill said, holding up a metal toy that vibrated when she touched a rune at its base. "Let’s get started, shall we?"

* * *

Hawke sighed happily as she fell into the chair in Aveline’s office. When Aveline pointedly ignored her, she smirked and sighed happily again, relaxing into the furniture to let Aveline know she wasn’t going anywhere. Aveline made it through five reports before Hawke said, “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I now have an arrangement whereby I can extract sex from four different people in varying configurations. And I think I love Merrill.”

"How thrilling," Aveline said in her ‘go away’ voice. Hawke bit back a chuckle.

"Having sex is great," Hawke said. "I bet there’d be a lot of stress relief if you had sex."

Aveline dropped her pen to glare at Hawke. “I’m still not interested, Hawke.”

"If you say so." Hawke stretched out, then kicked out her skirt and settled it comfortably as she grabbed the book she kept on the table. It was a rather long book about the connection between the Fade and the darkspawn, which Hawke was enjoying immensely. Whenever she didn’t have anything to do, she liked to sit in Aveline’s office and read it. None of her other friends were quiet enough for the kind of studying Hawke liked to engage in occasionally.

She got through two hundred pages before Merrill showed up, pulling her out of her chair and into a kiss. Hawke waved her fingers at Aveline with an obnoxious smirk and let Merrill lead her back to the estate.


End file.
